


This compass is either broken or not working

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org">dsc6dsnippets</a>' <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/77408.html">Challenge 36</a> prompt: "The compasses I came into this world with never really worked so good."  Thanks to China Shop for beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This compass is either broken or not working

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org)' [Challenge 36](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/77408.html) prompt: "The compasses I came into this world with never really worked so good." Thanks to China Shop for beta.

All my life I’ve never really known which way to go. I just kind of latched onto someone and followed them, hoping for the best. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t. Okay, most times it didn’t 'cause eventually people get sick of you tagging along and tell you to take a hike. Stella sure did.

Some of the people I hooked onto were a bad idea I didn’t realise at the time. Mike Battey in Junior High just got me into more trouble than I would’ve on my own. And Sam Franklin, yeah.

Fraser, though. Well, it was kind of my job to follow Fraser round and make sure he didn’t do too much damage to Chicago. Or get too damaged by it. Fell down on the job once or twice. We worked it out though, got so he would follow my lead too sometimes. We were a duet.

I never learned when to let go, I admit it. So I’m still following Fraser now as he squints at his compass then squints at the clouds, holds up a finger to test the wind and turns to nod at me, pointing in some direction that looks as white as all the others. I nod back and we move forward.


End file.
